


Meow

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fucking, Hook-Up, One Shot, Quickies, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Ben has a crush on the girl behind the counter at the cafe down the street from his work. Never having the confidence to go in until he learns she has a secret and he has to see if it's true.Just a cute writing warm up for the weekend. Nothing deep, nothing personal, a quick fuck with a sweet ending. Ben is a virgin!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Meow

No ordinary shop, Kitty Kat’s Cafe is one of those coffee shops with dozens of adoptable cats inside. The cats make it easy for him to gaze inside the large glass window and not be noticed when he walks by every day on his way to and from work. Having never been inside, he can describe the owner down to the gold fleck in her hazel eyes and the freckles that decorate the flesh between the tattoos on her skin.

Tattoos aren’t normally his thing, neither is someone who wears thick, black cat style eyeliner. Her tattoos aren’t unattractive; on her they bring a part of her energy to the surface. The energy he sees while pretending to watch the cats as she bounces from patron to patron with refills and a red-lipped smile. He could see easily how her eyes light up when she laughs, which she does a lot. It’s easy to tell she enjoys her job and her customers. He’s yet to figure out how someone that looks like she does manages to be so bubbly in personality. Even more why was he attracted to it.

He has never met her. Never once has he braved the interior of the cat cafe he feels too masculine to set foot in. Too shy to approach her with her intimidating look, that even beneath the tattoos and the dark makeup, he can see the soft sweet girl she is. Until one day one of his coworkers stopped with him and explained that Kitty Kat’s Cafe holds a secret only a few know.

Intrigued, he set an appointment that is about to occur in no more than fifteen minutes. The shop closes in ten and he is to wait until everyone leaves before entering. Stepping to the side he waits that ten minutes until he sees the customers leave with their new cat and to-go mugs.

When he checks his watch to time the next five minutes his heart begins to beat erratically. He has never done anything like this and the sweat on his brow is a clear indicator he doesn’t know what to expect. He hears the clang of the door as it opens and she peeks her head out to look up and down the street.

“Are you my six o’ clock?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She smiles that perfect smile with her pouty lips and he finds himself approaching her as if on autopilot while he wipes the nerves accumulating on his forehead away. She locks up behind him and draws all of the curtains, turning off the main lights, leaving a bright enough cast on for the cats overnight. She sashays past him to the counter and pats the spot just the other side from her.

“Coffee while we go over the details?”

“Tequila might be better,” he sighs, sitting on the round stool bolted to the ground.

“One or two shots?” She giggles as she waves the bottle she stashes behind the counter in front of him.

“One.”

She pours two, one for herself as well. “Takes the edge off of these kinds of things. Is this our first time doing this?”

“Yes, ma’am. A first for everything.”

“Not everything, I mean, no one comes in here a virgin.”

He keeps his gaze on his shot glass after he shoots it and sets it down again. His fingers trembling as it rests between them.

“No shit?”

“Does that change anything?”

Her mouth lifts on one side into an interested grin. “No, I’ll be gentle.”

“I sure the fuck hope not, or else why am I here?”

She pours him another shot. “I’m assuming because you haven’t met missus right.”

He laughs. “That would be true.”

“So, how this works. You will be obedient to my commands. You will not touch me without permission. You will not kiss me on my mouth at all. I will tease you gently at first and ease you into the rough stuff as we go. If it gets too much you can say meow and I will stop.”

“Your safe word is meow?” He raises an eyebrow, humored.

“It’s easy to remember around here. Easy enough, right? Keep your hands to yourself until permission is given and remember to meow. You are also aware that penetration isn’t typically part of the package? But since you are a virgin, I might be willing to change my rules. I also haven’t been laid in months since my boyfriend dumped me.” She rolls her lower lip between her teeth forcing his breath to catch as her eyes travel over his body.

“You don’t have to. I knew the rules when I made the appointment. I needed a reason to meet you. I work down the block and I pass by all the time. I …”

“That’s you? You seem too sweet to be a stalker.” She teases as she reaches for his glass to put behind the counter and their fingertips touch, a jolt of energy passes between them, their eyes connect with one another directly after.

“Do I?” His voice is lower now, that energy surging through him.

She clears her throat before speaking. “Ben, is it? What experience do you have? If you don’t mind me asking.” Her voice cracks in the middle of the sentence as she says it.

“All the basics, I guess, but you know.” He shrugs as his cheeks warm. “I’ve played with tits and fingered girls. I have never gone all the way with someone, and now I’m getting too damn old not to.”

She nods, rolling her lip between her teeth again. “You really are a sweet one, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know about that. I wanted to fuck while in love and that didn’t happen.”

“But you thought maybe with me?”

“I wanted to meet you. We don’t have to go any further than that.”

“Fuck, you are a sweet guy, but you prepaid and I don’t like giving refunds.” She turns to the cloth covered doorway not far behind her and pulls it to the side. “This way.”

Trembling noticeable in his movements he follows her into the back room where all of the supplies and a quiet space for the cats are.

“What should I call you?”

Looking over her shoulder as she opens the next door before ushering him in, she smiles. “Miss Kitty of course.”

She grabs him by the hand and pulls him through the door when he is hesitant to go. Inside is a plain room with a metal framed bed and a dresser to the side. 

“I’ll need you in your underwear unless you want to be naked,” she explains as she slips her skinny jeans off and yanks her thin red t-shirt over her head leaving her in a very exposing lace bra and panty set.

He swallows so hard at the sight of her firm tan body, she can hear him. Shaking her head at the way he stares at her unmoving, she steps before him and reaches for the button of his jeans. When she goes for his zipper after undoing the button, his left hand encircles both her wrists in one shot and he cages her with the other against the wall behind her.

Taking in her face, his nose only inches from her, she feels his warm breath when he tells her how beautiful she is. How he has wanted nothing more than to kiss her red, red lips.

“Ben, this isn’t how this works,” she whispers nervously.

“Things change,” he whispers back firmly, his lips pressing to hers, kissing her fast and furious as he breathes her in from their closeness.

Her lips vibrate a groan at the feel of his large size bearing over her, his hand locking hers down before her. His tongue forces its way in between those red lips finding hers to twirl against until he needs to take a breath. Removing his one hand from the wall he cups her cheek when he looks at her face with the wide, curious eyes gazing in wonder back at him.

“You are so very beautiful Miss Kitty,” he breathes hard against the air before her.

“Rey,” she begins. Her words catching, she clears her throat. “My real name Is Rey.”

“Hi Rey, I’m so glad to meet you.”

“Yeah, me too…”

Cutting her off with his mouth, his lips pull and meld with hers, forcing more groans from her. Her hands wriggle in his grip while his other holds her from behind her head with his fingers threaded through her hair keeping her mouth against his. When the next round for needing air comes, she pants hard in his grasp while his lips crawl across her skin in kisses and nips finding her sensitive spots as he moves down her neck. Landing in the curve that meets her should he sucks hard on the delicate flesh after giving it a nip, leaving his mark.

“Ben,”

“Yes, Rey?”

“Take your fucking clothes off and take me to bed, please?”

He steps back, releasing her hands that she shakes out at her sides, and pulls his shirt over his head in that sexy over the shoulder grab that reveals his sculpted upper body in one smooth motion.

“Jesus, you are built. I didn’t stand a chance in a fight if I wasn’t so horny I could actually say no,” she admits.

He grins at her as he drops his jeans revealing his lack of underwear. His erection, mimicking his height, stands thick and full before her.

“You’re a monster,” she chokes as he reaches behind her to unhook her bra.

His fingers trace her smooth skin beneath the straps as he lifts them from her shoulders and drops her bra to the side. Eyes scanning over her body as though she were a world wonder, he reaches for her panties and drops them down past her thighs where they then fall to the floor around her ankles.

“Is it too much?” he asks, concerned, as he swings her into his arms and carries her to the bed and lays her down.

“Let’s find out,” she says, leaning over the side of the bed with a small table and reaching in the drawer to pull out a condom. “Do you want me to, or do you prefer.”

“You do it.”

Her hands tentatively reach for him after she pulls it out of the wrapper. Shaking, she attempts to put it on without touching him too much too soon, she looks up at him. “I’m sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

His hands meet with hers and together they glide the lubricated protection over his length, their eyes meeting after. She takes his hand and pulls him towards her. The weight of him as he gets into the bed with her weighs the mattress down and she giggles at the way she rolls with his movements and from the nerves of him climbing over her.

With his face hovering near hers, he kisses her gently, before admiring her again. “I wasn’t kidding about the virgin thing, so any pointers would be good about now. I’m exceptionally nervous.”

She reaches between them and situates herself with the head of his cock pressing at her entrance. “Just slide in… slowly, though. Remember I’m delicate down there.” She looks up at his face, finding his eyes tightly closed.

Cupping his cheeks, she draws his eyes to hers when he opens them at her touch.

“I want to watch you as you lose your virginity to me, Ben. Don’t look away, look at me.”

Grunting quietly when he sinks completely inside, he watches her face squint from the feel of his size and the head of his dick pressing against her cervix. Slowly, her face relaxes and he can see how deeply she is breathing as he rests inside of her.

“Is it okay?” he asks when she refocuses on him.

“You really are sweet,” she feigns a frown and nods. “Yeah, you know what to do, but you are kind of stretching me to my limit. Can you go slowly? I’d say gentle, but that’s not happening.” She laughs in disbelief.

He kisses her quickly and begins to take his time moving within her slickness. The feel of her relaxing around him while still gripping him tightly lends itself to wanting to pump into her with all his might. But he doesn’t, instead he watches the arcs of discomfort that form across her expression with each thrust and the way they meld into her panting open-mouthed at the ceiling above them. Taking cue from her thighs gripping his hips as her feet wrap behind his legs, he thrusts harder enjoying the way her head lolls back with each roll of his hips and her eyes drift into the back of her head. His lips press to her throat before he kisses his way to the side of her neck and nestles in.

“Rey, I’m getting close fast. I want you to cum, can you like this?” his voice rumbles against her skin.

A stuttered, uh huh, leaves her throat and he feels her reach between them. He smiles against her flesh imagining how she is touching herself as he bears his cock into her. “Come on baby, cum with me.”

“Ben… Ben… now, I’m… “

The feel of her body gripping against him makes him cum fast and hard. He moans her name as he collapses over her, resting his weight on his forearms. Listening to her breathing slow he eases out of her and tosses the used condom to the side before he settles into the bed beside her.

With her hand still between her legs she rolls her head to look at him. “That was pretty good for the first time.”

“Rey, I think I’m going to need a standing reservation.”

“For how long?” she questions.

“Forever?” he grins, hopefully.

She giggles at him as she rolls into his side so he can lace an arm around her. Her face lying on his chest, she presses a chaste kiss to his flesh. “We’ll have to play that one by ear.”

“You do need a new boyfriend.”

“You didn’t hear? I already have one. His name’s Ben… Solo was it?”


End file.
